Seluruh Nafas ini
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang berandalan yang bertindak sesuka hati bersama genk motornya. Namun, sosok Naruto mampu mengendalikannya. Sayangnya hubungan manis mereka tak bertahan lama, Sasuke melakukan kesalahan besar… SASUNARU, lime dikit, rate T kalau ada mau loe yanz .


**Seluruh Nafas ini**

**By: Yanz**

**Rate: T+ (ada gak sih?)**

**Genre: Romance and Sad**

**Permintaan: Lia Nur'aeni. Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film boy meet boy, episode 9 coffe prince dan lagu last child.**

**SUMMAY: Sasuke adalah seorang berandalan yang bertindak sesuka hati bersama genk motornya. Namun, sosok Naruto mampu mengendalikannya. Sayangnya hubungan manis mereka tak bertahan lama, Sasuke melakukan kesalahan besar… SASUNARU, lime dikit, rate T+ kalau ada (mau loe yanz).**

"Maafkan aku, ini yang terakhir! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi," bujuk pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil meraih lengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi, cukup kau mempermainkanku Teme," ucap pemuda pirang itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman pemuda berambut hitam itu dan berlari menjauh.

*Flashback*

Langit mendung seolah ingin meneteskan hujannya, angin bertiup kencang sehingga menerbangkan dedaunan kering, namun di jalan raya terdengar suara ribut motor yang berasal dari geng motor yang diketuai Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pemuda 24 tahun, berambut hitam, bermata tajam, wajah tampan nan maskulin, dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Namun di balik kesempurnaannya itu, dia adalah bad boy. Dia suka membuat keributan di lingkungan bersama gengnya, tempramen buruk sehingga selalu berkelahi, minum alkohol, ngobat, merampok bahkan memperkosa banyak gadis (sorry gak maksud ngebash). Semua dia lakukan karena pengaruh temannya yang selalu memanas-manasinya.

Sekarang pun dia sedang ribut dengan pedagang kaki lima yang dia serempet, "Eh… sudahlah bos, ada yang lebih menarik," kata Deidara sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Apaan sih? Lagi asik ini."

"Arah jam 3, ada anak SMA yang pakai headphone dan pegang ipod kayanya tajir, Bos."

"Hn…" gumam Sasuke dan menatap orang yang dimaksud dengan senyuman licik, "Serang gih…" perintahnya.

Sasuke dan empat kawanannya mendekati pemuda pirang yang sedang masuk ke sebuah gang kecil dan sepi, si pirang yang merasa dibuntuti itu pun mempercepat langkahnya dan berlari namun tetap saja dia tertangkap oleh kawanan Sasuke, "Eh bocah serahkan semua barangmu!" perintah Sai yang membekap mulut si pirang itu, namun malang tangan Sai malah digigit.

"Berani sekali melawan!" teriak Kiba sambil menendang perutnya.

"Aaakhh.. sakitt uuhh…" ringis si pirang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Cengeng amat!" ejek Deidara sambil merampas tas dan ipod yang dia pegang.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia terdiam seolah terhipnotis oleh pemuda pirang itu, matanya bersinar seperti terpesona dengan si pirang bermata biru sapphire itu, "Bos ayo cabut…" kata Neji sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, dan mereka pun pergi dari gang sempit itu.

Sesekali Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang berjongkok memegangi perutnya yang sakit, "Eh sini!" kata Sasuke sambil merampas tas dan ipod tadi dari Deidara, "Kalian cabut aja duluan, aku ada urusan lain," kata Sasuke yang kembali berlari ke gang sempit tadi.

Braak!

"Aww…" pekik si pirang itu ketika Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke atas kepalanya disaat dia menunduk.

"Aku berubah pikiran," kata Sasuke datar, "Kau siapa?" lanjutnya.

Si pirang tadi menatap tajam ke Sasuke, "Thanks, aku Uzumaki Naruto," katanya masih jutek.

Sasuke menjongkok di hadapan Naruto, "Humm… manis sekali," desis Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut pirang itu pelan, "Biar kuantar pulang."

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Terimakasih Teme sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Naruto setelah Sasuke mengantarnya pulang.

"Hn… boleh kutau nomer ponselmu?"

Naruto mengambil spidol yang ada di sakunya kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan menuliskan angka-angka di telapak tangan Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa…" ucap Naruto riang dan masuk ke dalam rumah tapi Sasuke hanya memandang datar.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Ini yang ke 20 kalinya Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dari kasur apartemennya, dia gelisah, fikirannya selalu terfokus pada pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto tadi. Sudah 7 kali dia mengirim pesan pada Naruto tapi tidak ada balasan, sehingga dia pun terserang insomnia sampai jam 3 sekarang ini.

"Aaakkhh menjengkelkan!" bentaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut emonya. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan menelepon pemuda pirang itu.

Tuut… Tuutt…

"Hoaamm… aloo siapa nih ganggu tidurku saja?" tanya suara dari seberang sana yang masih menguap.

"Ini aku,Sasuke."

"Oh.. Teme, maaf aku tidak punya pulsa untuk membalas pesanmu hehehe…" balasnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Oh… Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidur lah, haissh… Kau kurang kerjaan ya Teme menelepon jam segini? Mengganggu saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku jemput kau, dan kau bisa mengajakku kemana saja kau mau."

"Kau gila Tem…"

Tut.. tut… tut…

"Hah… orang itu seenaknya saja," ucap Naruto jengkel dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian HP Naruto kembali berbunyi.

Menatap indahnya senyuman di wajahmu, membuatku terdiam dan terpaku…

"Halo Teme, hoaamm…" jawab Naruto malas-malasan.

"Keluar, aku ada di depan rumahmu!" balas Sasuke.

"Cepat banget Tem…"

Tut.. Tut…

"Aishhh orang ini menjengkelkan sekali!" Naruto frustasi sendiri.

Dia pun membuka jendela dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang duduk di motor ninjanya, kemudian kembali menutup jendela dan memakai jeket untuk menutupi piyamanya.

"Kau gila ya Teme!" teriak Naruto setelah sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Naik!" perintah Sasuke singkat.

"Gak… kau fikir kau siapa memerintahku seenakmu begitu?"

"Jadi maumu apa?"

Naruto menyengir lebar, "Aku yang joki motornya, kita ke pantai melihat matahari terbit!" teriaknya bersemangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengiyakan kemauan Naruto. Naruto mengendarai motor itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi sehingga membuat Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

"Haaaa! Aroma pantai di pagi hari hummm…" teriak Naruto bersemangat dan merentangkan tangannya sambil berlari-lari.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di pasir dan menyalakan sebatang rokok namun Naruto merampasnya, "Kau tau kan merokok itu dapat menyebabkan kanker dan sebagainya!" bentak Naruto.

"Cerewet sekali, kau tidak merokok makanya kau tidak tau perasaanku."

"Salahmu sendiri!"

Sasuke sedikit menimbang dan mencoba berfikir kemudian dia berdiri mendekati air laut dan membuang kotak rokok yang dia genggam ke tengah laut, "Ini buatmu, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan merokok dan kita jadi kakak-adik."

Naruto memberikan senyumannya yang merekah dan memamerkan giginya yang indah, "Kenapa mau aku menjadi adikmu?"

"Karena kau special, aku menyukaimu… suka antara kakak dan adik," ucap Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Benarkah? Apa yang Teme sukai dariku? Pasti karena aku yang terlalu imut hehe…" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menghindari tatapan Naruto, Naruto pun kembali berlari membabi buta seperti orang udik yang baru kenal pantai, "Aku juga suka Teme!" teriaknya bersemangat.

"Hn? Apa yang kau suka dariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Naruto yang berlari seperti orang kesurupan.

"Teme itu baik, meskipun berteman dengan orang jahat tapi tetap baik padaku seperti tadi siang, karena sifatmu yang pendiam jadi terkesan cool, aku juga ingin punya bahu bidang dan tubuh tinggi sepertimu hehehe…"

Sasuke pun meraih tubuh mungil Naruto dan memeluk kepalanya, "Aku ngantuk, sebaiknya kita lihat matahari terbitnya di apartemenku saja, pagi masih lama."

"Yosh baiklah!"

Dengan perjalanan kurang lebih 20 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Sasuke, mereka naik ke lantai 8 tepat di mana kediaman Sasuke. Sesampainya di atas, Ruki menyeret kasur tipisnya ke teras apartemennya, "Kita berbaring di sini sambil menunggu mataharinya terbit. Biasanya cukup jelas dan indah."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menerjang kasur tersebut, disusul Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Brrr… dingin," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Naruto, "Hm… nyaman hehe.." gumam Naruto dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Sasuke. Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto, mereka saling tersenyum salah tingkah dan diselimuti keheningan.

Saat Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba dia merasakan benda kenyal dan lembab menyentuh bibir merahnya, "A-aah… Teme…" ucap Naruto salah tingkah saat memergoki Sasuke mengecup bibirnya diam-diam.

"Maaf… bibirmu terlalu menggoda…" ucap Sasuke dengan suara seraknya.

Mata sapphire Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di paha Sasuke, "Teme… apa yang kau sukai dariku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah mulai merona.

"Matamu…" desis Sasuke pelan dan mempertipis jarak wajah mereka sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi sayu dan pasrah, Sasuke lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

CUP…

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Naruto lembut. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Naruto dan menindihinya.

Mata biru sapphire bertemu dengan mata hitam onyx, tatapan yang semakin membuat mereka larut dalam suasana. Bibir pucat Sasuke menjelajahi leher jenjang Naruto, tangannya melucuti pakaian Naruto dan pakaiannya perlahan. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat saat bibir itu menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya, "Eeekkhhh…. Geli sekali Teme… emmhhh…" desah Naruto yang membuat Sasuke semakin kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak agresif di kejantanan Naruto sehingga cairan cinta itu keluar dan membasahi tangan Sasuke. Tidak puas dengan menakhlukkan pasangannya, Sasuke pun memasuki lubang Naruto. Desahan dan erangan keras mereka terdengar begitu nikmat pagi itu, apalagi saat mereka mencapai klimaks tubuh mereka seakan melayang ke surga. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah dan berkeringat ke kasur, "Apa yang barusan kulakukan…" ucapnya lirih dan penuh penyesalan.

Naruto masih terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, "Te-Teme… tadi kita…"

Namun Sasuke memotong perkataannya dengan kasar, "Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi, sekarang kau pulang dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Mata biru itu menatap nanar dan shock, dia tidak menyangka kata sepahit itu yang dikeluarkan Sasuke setelah kenikmatan yang baru saja dia berikan. Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat sehingga menumpahkan air mata, "Apa maksudmu? Kau hanya memanfaatkanku? Setelah kau merenggut ciuman pertama dan keperjakaanku kau mau membuangku, Teme?"

"Aku memang begitu, kau baru tau heh?"

Dengan kesal Naruto meraih pakaiannya, berjalan pincang menuju pintu dan membanting pintu itu penuh emosi.

"AKU BUKAN GAY AAARRGGHHH!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Bos sudah, jangan terlalu banyak minum, nanti kami yang repot," bujuk Deidara pada Sasuke yang sudah minum 2 botol wine di sebuah bar.

"Aku bukan gay… kau tau kan kalau selama ini aku selalu tidur dengan gadis cantik…" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang tidak beraturan.

"Iyalah bos… siapa yang bilang kau gay! Hahaha," jawab Sai dengan tertawa geli.

"Tapi kenapa bisa aku jadi nafsu nidurin tuh cowok!" teriak Sasuke, sontak orang di bar langsung menatap ke arah mereka.

"E-eh… bos ngomong apa?"

CUP…

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengecup bibir Neji yang duduk di sampingnya, "Tuh biasa saja! Gak ada feel aneh, aku bukan gay tau! Tapi… kenapa berciuman dengan cowok itu membuatku gugup? Aaarrgghhh apa aku tidak waras?"

Yang dicium langsung pingsan, begitu pun Sasuke yang mabuk berat juga langsung ambruk.

-Apartemen Sasuke-

Sasuke membuka matanya yang berat, "Aaakh… kepalaku sakit sekali."

Terlihat keempat anak buahnya duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, "Bos… sudah baikan?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn…"

"By the way, beneran kau ML sama cowok?"

Sasuke langung menatap sinis ke Sai yang bertanya, "Cih… kabar burung sialan, kalian percaya dengan gosib begitu?"

"Ini bukan masalah gosib bos, tapi kau sendiri yang mengatakannya saat mabuk tadi," kata Deidara.

"Yaa… k-kau tau sendiri kan kalau orang mabuk memang suka bicara hal yang aneh," elak Sasuke.

"Biasanya orang mabuk akan jujur membongkar rahasianya," sindir Kiba.

"Cari mati kau heh?" ancam Sasuke sambil mencekram baju Kiba.

"Bahkan Neji saja jadi korban ciumanmu," ucap Sai prihatin.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, "Kau sudah ketangkap basah bos…"

"ANJ*NG! sebejad apapun aku, aku bukan homo! Najis! Keluar kalian semua, kalian membuatku frustasi saja!"

Dan mereka berpempat pun lari dengan cepat ke luar sebelum mati.

"Aku bukan gay… tapi… aku sayang dia aaarrrgghhh sial!" umpatnya.

Di sisi lain, di kediaman Naruto. Dia hanya meringkuk di kamar semenjak kejadian itu, 'Seharusnya aku melakukan itu dengan orang yang aku cintai… bukannya dengan orang asing sebejad dia!' batin Naruto. Dia seperti mayat hidup, bernyawa tapi tidak memiliki emosi, tidak mau makan, mandi, atau bertemu siapapun.

Menatap indahnya senyuman di wajahmu, membuatku terdiam dan terpaku…

Klik! Naruto langsung mematikan HPnya yang mendapat panggilan dari Sasuke. HP itu kembali berbunyi lagi dan lagi, tapi kembali Naruto matikan, "Bastard…" desisnya.

"HEI AKU ADA DI TERAS! KELUARLAH!"

Naruto mencoba merangkak, dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi karena tubuhnya yang tidak makan selama seminggu jadi begitu lemah, dia mencoba menghintip pemuda yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"MAAFKAN AKU, KUMOHON! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMOHON SEPERTI INI SEBELUMNYA," teriak Sasuke, Naruto hanya menatap sinis.

"Aku ingin engkau slalu, hadir dan temani aku di setiap langkah yang meyakiniku kau tercipta untukku sepanjang hidupku."

Sasuke mencoba menyanyikan singkat lagu kesukaan Naruto yang selalu dijadikan ringtone, dan kali ini dia berhasil membuat senyum indah Naruto kembali mengembang. "Naiklah!" teriaknya dari loteng kamarnya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke memanjat tiang kokoh tersebut dan berhasil berada di tempat tujuan, "Maaf… aku terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaanku, tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu, kau membuatku gila, hanya kamu laki-laki yang bisa membuatku gelisah, menangis dan bisa merasakan getaran aneh di dadaku saat mencumbumu," ucap Sasuke sambil menangkup kedua pipi Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau tentang perasaanku padamu, tapi aku ingin membunuhmu saat kau mencampakanku."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan memeluk kepala Naruto dengan hangat, dia kecup rambung pirang itu dan mengusapnya penuh perasaan, "Tidak akan… Aku akan selalu ada buatmu dan menjagamu."

"Aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah menjadi bad boy dan melakukan hal yang merugikan banyak orang. Demiku, maukah kau berubah, my guardian angel?"

"Tentu…" Sasuke mencium lembut kening Naruto.

"By the way… aku belum mandi selama seminggu," kata Naruto dengan cengiran innocentnya.

"Hei… pantas saja kau bau sigung! Dasar bau!" Sasuke pun menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto ke kamar mandi, mereka mandi dan melakukan 'you know what'.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Dua tahun hidup bersama, tentu tidak sebentar, begitu banyak rintangan dan masalah yang mereka hadapi yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka putus sambung namun mereka tetap bertahan. Dan hari ini adalah anniversary mereka yang ke dua tahun, Naruto berlari dengan cepat ke arah apartement Sasuke setelah dia keluar dari bus way.

Di sisi lain, di apartement Sasuke, dia mendapatkan tamu yang tidak di undang, "Buat apa kau datang hn?" tanya Ruki pada gadis cantik berambut pink bagaikan model yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam, aku sangat haus," kata gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, mendorong dada Sasuke dan menutup pintu.

"Anakmu bagaimana? Apa uang yang aku kirim bulan ini kurang?"

"Anakku? Dia anak kita, ingat. Tidak ada yang kurang, hanya saja aku merindukan sentuhanmu~" kata gadis itu sambil mendorong Sasuke ke kasur dan duduk di perutnya.

"Gadis liar, aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu."

Namun Sakura malah membuka baju dan bra'nya sehingga menampakkan tubuh indah nan molek, Sasuke menelan air liurnya kemudian mencumbu gadis sexy yang duduk di atasnya tersebut.

Kreaak…

Naruto membuka pintu dan langsung membatu ketika melihat Sasuke bersama gadis bugil itu, "Bastard!" teriaknya dan kemudian berlari.

*END FLASHBACK*

Naruto berlari menyebrangi jalan, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara merdu yang dialunkan Sasuke…

Lihatlah luka ini yang sakitnya abadi

Yang terbalut hangatnya bekas pelukmu

Aku tak akan lupa tak akan pernah bisa

Tentang apa yang harus memisahkan kita

Di saat ku tertatih tanpa kau disini

Kau tetap ku nanti demi keyakinan ini

Jika memang dirimulah tulang rusukku

Kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini

Ku akan tua dan mati dalam pelukmu

Untukmu seluruh nafas ini

Kita telah lewati rasa yang pernah mati

Bukan hal baru bila kau tinggalkan aku

Tanpa kita mencari jalan untuk kembali

Takdir cinta yang menuntunmu kembali padaku

Di saat ku tertatih tanpa kau disini

Kau tetap ku nanti demi keyakinan ini

Jika memang kau terlahir hanya untukku

Bawalah hatiku dan lekas kembali

Ku nikmati rindu yang datang membunuhku

Untukmu seluruh nafas ini

Dan ini yang terakhir (aku menyakitimu)

Ini yang terakhir (aku meninggalkanmu hooo..)

Tak kan ku sia-siakan hidupmu lagi

Ini yang terakhir, dan ini yang terakhir

Tak kan ku sia-siakan hidupmu lagi

Jika memang dirimulah tulang rusukku (terlahir untukku)

Kau akan kembali pada tubuh ini (bawa hatiku kembali)

Ku akan tua dan mati dalam pelukmu

Untukmu seluruh nafas ini

(Last child feat Giselle, seluruh nafas ini)

GRRRRRKKK DUAAAKKK…..

Naruto membalikkan tubuh, namun naas, dia hanya bisa mendapati tubuh Sasuke yang berlumur darah karena dilindas truk yang remnya blong. Dengan tubuh bergetar Naruto berlari, "TEMEE!" teriaknya histeris saat melihat kekasihnya dan beberapa kendaraan lain berhamburan, Sasuke masih bernafas dan menatap Naruto sayu. Tangannya masih ada di bawah ban truk, Naruto yang histeris berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke yang terjebak, "Cu-cukup… akuh… ekkh hanya ingin memberikan ini," tangan kanan Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan menyerahkan kotak merah mungil.

"Teme bertahanlah… kumohon…" Naruto mengambil kotak merah yang Sasuke berikan ternyata isinya sepasang cincin.

"Maafkan akuh… Akhh Happy anniversary Dobe, tolong peluk aku…" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang berat. Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke dan dia pun menutup matanya perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangis Naruto langsung pecah. Dia meraung dan menangis histeris karena tidak mampu harus melihat orang yang menjadi pemanis hidupnya selama ini harus mati menggenaskan di hadapannya.

"Teme! Kau jahat! Kau sudah menyakiti perasaanku dan sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku? Teme brengsek! Bangun! Bangun kubilang! Buka matamu, sapa aku, peluk aku. Teme… tolong jangan menyiksaku seperti ini," Naruto mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh berlumuran darah itu. Sudah tidak ada gunanya, jiwa dan hatinya serasa luluh lantak diterjang rasa sakit yang tak tertahan, dia hanya dapat menatap bibir pucat itu yang selalu mengecupnya di pagi hari, siang hari, malam hari dan kapan pun mereka berjumpa. Namun kehangatan itu tidak akan hadir lagi di kehidupan manis Naruto. Kelopak matanya tidak dapat menahan air yang sudah siap terjun bebas mengaliri pipi tan-nya bahkan tangisan pun tak dapat mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya saat itu.

END

Bagaimana menurut kalian fic angst pertamaku? REVIEW PLEASE?

Oh ya, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak menepati janji akan update cerita hot 2 hari sekali, ini karena cerita rate M yang baru2 ini aku post di hapus admin FFN, aku memang sudah mendapat peringatan bahwa cerita Rate M akan di hapus tapi aku benar-benar tidak paham. Bukankah rate M sengaja disediakan? Kenapa harus dilarang. Moodku cukup rusak saat itu jadi membuatku malas share cerita hotku.

Ummm segini saja, aku mau tidur dulu karena aku semalaman tidak tidur karena pasukan kutu menyerang kasurku dan memberikan cipokan di tangan, paha dan seluruh badanku.

Kalau berkenan add juga FB baruku, namanya sama dengan nick ffn.

Pay pay…


End file.
